High speed serial receiver performance is sensitive to unit-to-unit variations in hardly observable receiver parameters such as analog frontend (AFE) transfer function and the phase detector transfer function. Accurate, automatic and quick measurements of these parameters enables performance optimization of the receiver with appropriate automatic calibration. However, performing these measurements is challenging since they are either input data dependent, which requires special test equipment, or extremely high speed signals dependent such as the phase detector response.